TESUTA wa VAMPAIA!
by ShinigamiMania91
Summary: Alice Wood, a girl from England, is sent to Japan to clean up her act. When she is there, all it seems like is she's finding herself in more trouble than she bargined for. Especially when she falls for one that goes against her morals. OCX?
1. 1 Enter, Alice Wood, Vampire Tester!

**Vampires** who can not control their **lust **for** blood** shall **perish...  
Vampires **who** prey** on other **vampires,** should be **destroyed...  
**And **vampires** who were _once human_**,** have **NO** right to live in the world...  
It is our **job** to make sure that peace is **fulfilled**, and that **humans** are not **transformed **into **vampires,  
**or else we have to **kill** them.  
It's a **job** that runs in the **family,  
**and it's a **job** that all **must preform...  
**That is why we **lose** ourselves...  
and we **sacrifice** our **lives,  
**our **bodies,  
**and our **souls  
**to **complete** our purpose in life...  
_and that is why we are called-_

**Tesuta wa Vampaia**

_(The Vampire Tester)_

A young teenaged girl ran down the wet street, before stopping in front of an old building, the rain still pouring heavily. "I think this is it..." She said to herself as she looked around before entering the building and pulling off her black hoodie to reveal her fair skin with her dark black hair cascading over her shoulders, and down her back in curls, her orange eyes looking around as she pulled off the large baggy pants off, revealing the rest of her dark outfit, which happened to be a black silk-looking dress that was strapless and fell to her ankels, with a slit up to her knee. She pulled out a bag from her hoodie and took off her muddied vans and slipped on the black heels and pulled on a pair of black gloves, applying lipstick, and many other necissities she needed for the night. She stuffed her things behind a potted plant before walking over to the elavator. She hit the button and waited, fixing her hair and making sure everything was fine.

The doors open and she entered, "Basement please." She said as the man nodded and hit the button with a _B_ on it. The doors slowly closed as the elavator went down and into the basement where once the doors opened there was a heavy beat shaking the floor while many young people danced about. "Thank you." She said to the elavator opperator before stepping out. She walked through to the side where a bar was set up and sat down.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing all by herself?" The girl turned to see a boy around her age with black hair that fell over his eyes a bit and was wavy. His blue eyes seemed unknowing of what she was. "My name is Michael Porter... And you must be Alice Wood, correct?"

"That is correct, Mr. Porter." She replied shaking his hand, only to have his lower his lips to the back of hers, leaving a fair and soft kiss. "Have you been able to spot any around?"

"Ay- there has been quite the number of them." He replied, his english accent not as thick.

"Mr. Porter-"

"Please, call me Michael." He interjected.

"Michael, you are not english born are you." she inquired.

"I be not." He told her, "I was born in America, but moved to London just a couple of years ago."

She nodded, before looking over to the crowds, "Shall we set up the trap now?"

"I say we shall." He said standing from leaning on the counter. She stood from the chair and the two left to another room. "I brought the dummy last mornin' to hide it out before anyone else was around."

"Smart thinking I say, Michael." She replied, "I have the sweet juice that they crave." She pulled out a small tube of red liquid. "Filled with a posion of paralyzation..."

"And that's when you strike 'em for the kill..." Micheal replied, "That's genius, I say."

"Does your kin not preform this way?" Alice questioned looking up from setting the dummy up in the chair, facing the wall.

"We prick out finger, and drip it onto the dummy, and then he just kill... we do not have any posion to have them suffer."

"Americans are so weird in their ways." Alice sighed, "Now, let me inject this dummy with the posion..." She tilted the dummy's head to the side and pulled a needle out, filling it with the red liquid and putting it to the Dummy's neck, injecting it into the dummy. "And now... we wait..." She said tossing the tube onto the ground, filling the room with the scent of blood. "And now... they shall come..." She walked towards the door, "We shall leave and return in the hour."

"You do not wait in the room?" Michael asked her.

"They will not come if someone else is around... the paralyzing posion will keep them there for a good six hours... without being able to move..." Alice explained.

"That's brillent!" Michael said, "I will have to tell my family of these methods!"

There was a small noise that came from Alice, who put her hand to her head and hit a button, "Good evenin', Alice Wood speaking." She said looking serious. "Mum, I'm working right now, I'll be home in a couple of hours..." She said sighing. "Yes, I realize it's really loud here.... NO I'm not at a party. I'm working mum!" Alice said exasperated. "Okay okay... don't worry, I'll be home by midnight... Bye." She hit the button again and rolled her eyes. Michael looked at her. "Yeah, she gets mad at me for working." She said annoyed.

"You live with you're parents still?" He asked her.

"That is correct. I still have another year of school to finish before college." She told him. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm in my second year of college all ready, and I don't live with my parents, but I work with them on the weekends."

"Is that why you live in London now?" She said with a laugh. "That explains e'erything!"

"Shall we return to the room and see who has arrived?" He asked after a couple of drinks of water for Alice, and something more for Michael.

"Ay- I think we should." She nodded getting off the stool at the bar and walking back to the room, she could feel the eyes on her of those that knew who she was. "They watch me because they know who I am, Mr. Porter..." She told him, "If they attack me, they know quite frankly they will not survive..." She closed the door behind them and turned to see three different vampires on the floor, squirming to free themselves. "This one is a level E..." Alice said walking over to one that was yelling and squirming the most. "Pathetic..." She said kicking the one back as she pulled out a gun and pointed it down at the vampire. "Say farewell as the moon watched you this night, my name is Alice Wood, and I bring you death." She pulled the trigger and the bullet seared out of the gun and hit the level E vampire between the eyes, turning him into dust.

Michael watched her in amazement. "How do you just kill like that?" He asked her.

"Are you telling me that you don't kill them, Mr. Porter?" She asked raising her eyes to his, "Or is it the fact also that you are no Michael Porter of America, but of a noble decent?" He smiled, his fangs showing as she raised her gun towards him. "Looks like you were of little use to me, Mr. Porter. Say good night." She pulled the trigger but nothing happened as her gun was no longer in her hands and she was pushed into the wall. "What the-"

"You know how hard it was to hide this fact from you, Miss Wood?" He said pinning her hands above her head, "Especially at how young you were, and how open you left yourself the minute you found out I was one to help you."

"You bastard... You're one of those that can steal one's looks and decieve others... a _Kao Nusumu_." She said as she narrowed her eyes on the vampire. "What is your nature?"

"My name you mean? My name is Edward Jenkins..." He said, his breath hitting her neck, "And you, sweet young, Alice Wood, will not be returning home this evening..." Her eyes widened in fear as she felt his fangs pierce her neck. She let out a small cry as she bit her lip, trying to think of a plan. She slipped her shoes off, barely able to move herself, feeling as if she was the one paralyzed, and shifted one shoe to be on her foot backwards, the heel pointing up, and swung her foot upward, hitting Edward in the crouch and having him retreat back, dropping her. "You whore!" He said bent over.

She slid over to her gun and pointed it at him, "I can't believe this..." She said shaking. "You... you actually bit me..." She said running her fingers through the blood on her neck, "You moron! Do you not know my family! Our blood is posion to your kind! Our blood is worse than that of the dummies! You moron! You deserve the death you get!" She said with a laugh. Her vision began to blur, "Shit..." She said grabbing her neck, "I need to get out of here..." She ran past him and into the main room, where almost all the heads turned and looked at her as soon as her scent filled the room. She hit the button quickly, hoping that the elavator would hurry. She jumped in quickly, "Please, hurry and take me to the main floor..."

The doors open and she ran out, quickly grabbing her items and running out of the building as she threw on her hoodie and shoes, leaving the pants as she ran down the street, the rain pouring down harder than before. "It's not getting any better..." Alice said as she saw a car heading her way. "Thank thy heavens..." The car skidded to a stop near her.

"Alice! You're bloody insane!" A boy with black hair yelled at her. "Mum is goin' to be real upset with you when you get home! She'll be startin' a row up tonight."

"Nicholas!" She said happily as she jumped into the car, "I don't care right now about being in a row with that woman. I just want to get away from here..."

"What happen! You better not get any blood on my new car, you hear?" Nicholas said as he sped down the street.

"I'll try not too..." Alice replied, "But, Nicholas... there were so many in that club... and then Michael Porter... he was taken over by a _Kao Nusumu._"

"I didn't think that they traveled to England! I thought they stayed in Japan and China." Nicholas said shocked. "Mum is deffinately not goin' to be happy, Alice... And how do you think Da' will take it?"

"I don't want to think how Da' will take it..." She sighed as she sat back in the truck and held her neck tightly. "I think I'll take a lil nap... what you say, Nicholas?"

"I say you shalt not." He told her, "If you dare fall asleep, Alice Carol Wood, I will have you hung by your toes until your blood seeps out of your eyes."

"Fine- you win this row, Nicholas, but the next time- I shall not lose." Alice replied crossing her arms and looking out the window.

**_x.X.x_**

"Mum- I didn't know that Michael Porter was a _Kao Nusumu_!" Alice said as she was being cleaned up by her mother, who looked a lot like the young Alice Wood. "I was just trying to do my job, and I was betrayed by someone I thought had been on my side."

"This is why your father and I have discussed what we are going to do with you, Alice." Her mum said, "And we have decided to send you out of an old friend of mine..."

**_x.X.x_**

"I can't believe you sent me to JAPAN!" Alice yelled as she got off the plane and got into a taxi cab. "Blimey, mum, what were you thinking!?"

_"His name Kaien Cross, he is the chairmen at a boarding school. You need to be around people your age, and learn how to behave as such."_

"I will not like this one bit." Alice sighed as she arrived at the school a couple of hours later. "I know that they are still out there... I know that they are still alive... and Edward Jenkins..." She closed her eyes, annoyed with herself, "You are the reason why this is happening to me..."

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu! Arisu Ud-san?" Alice looked over to see a girl with short, shoulder length dark brown hair.

"H-hai!" Alice said nodding. "Nani wa namae desu ka?"

"Ah! Watashi wa namae wa Kurosu Yuuki!" The girl replied back.

"_Yuuki, I am not that good with Japanese, so if I mess up at all, please forgive me in advance._" Alice said bowing. "_I have only studied it for a couple of months._"

"_I think you are good for only a couple of months._" Yuuki complimented, "_I am sure the Chairman would love to meet you as well. Let's go._" The two nodded and left to the school buildings.

* * *

**New Story! YAY! I think this is a little better than Hoshikuzu, since I took that one down because I didn't really like how quick it was going too. I agree. So this is one. I'm having a small writers block on Ayatori, so I need to get my mind off it and when I get my mojo back, I'll get back onto it. Until then, let me know what you think of this one. It's way different from Ayatori, and it's not a ZeroOC story, just to let you know. It's a different pairing... but I'm not sure WHO it should be... what do you think?**


	2. 2 Fear the name Alice Wood!

**Vampires** who can not control their **lust **for** blood** shall **perish...  
Vampires **who** prey** on other **vampires,** should be **destroyed...  
**And **vampires** who were _once human_**,** have **NO** right to live in the world...  
It is our **job** to make sure that peace is **fulfilled**, and that **humans** are not **transformed **into **vampires,  
**or else we have to **kill** them.  
It's a **job** that runs in the **family,  
**and it's a **job** that all **must preform...  
**That is why we **lose** ourselves...  
and we **sacrifice** our **lives,  
**our **bodies,  
**and our **souls  
**to **complete** our purpose in life...  
_and that is why we are called-_

**Tesuta wa Vampaia**

_(The Vampire Tester)_

"_Welcome to Cross Academy, Arisu-san._" The chairman said shaking her hand, "_While you are at Cross Academy, you can rely on me, Yuuki, or Kiryuu-kun here..._" He said pointing over to the two prefects standing nearby. "_So if you ever need any help, we'll all be helping you as well. And right now, although you know about vampires, I won't make you a prefect just yet... I want you to get use to the academy first._"

"_That is understandable._" Alice told him nodding. "_And I am not sure how I will fair with the vampires on this campus, Chairman... as part of the testers code, those who have been transformed into vampires..._" Her eyes landed on Kiryuu, "_They have NO right to live in the world..._" His eyes narrowed on her. "_So if I am to harm your guardian, I am sorry. It is purely out of the way of a tester._" She said bowing, "_I will leave to my dormitory as of now._" She turned and left the room and down the hallway. "Mum, honestly now. You think I will be able to keep myself sane in a place that is flooded with Vampires?" She asked herself as she stopped and looked out the window, the sky darkening as students in white coats and uniforms walking around. "Vampires..." She confirmed herself as she clenched her hands into fist.

"Nicholas would be laughing at me right now if he seen this. He'd say 'Aren't you going to go after them, Alice?' and just push me towards them... That jerk...." She said with a heavy sigh as she left the building, walking past some of the night class students and towards her dorm.

"_I don't believe you are allowed out right now, new student._" Alice turned to see a dark haired student. "_Are you lost?_"

"_No. I am heading to my dorm right now, vampire-senpai. I have just arrived this evening, and talked to the chairman._" She told the dark haired night student.

"_Vampire?_" He said with an amused smirk. "_And how sure of you of vampires?_"

"_I would hope pretty sure seeing as I am most known through-out all of England._" She told him with a smirk, "_And if you wish to continue to live, vampire-senpai, I advice that you don't prey on humans, especially considering your a pure-blood and those are my favorite to kill off._" She said with a simple smile that made her look so naive and innocent. "_I don't follow Japanese law, I'm not Japanese. I follow English tradition, and for us, we can kill anyone that violates our code._"

"_Aren't you the sneaky one._" He said with a smirk, "_We will just have to see how far you get with that code of yours. Now I would advice you to leave to your dorm. I believe you start your classes tomorrow, correct?_"

"_That is correct._" She replied, "_Farewell... vampire-senpai._"

"Kuran Kaname." He told her, "_And your name?_"

"Alice Wood." She replied as he took her hand and kissd the back of it, sending chills down her spine, "_Have a nice day, Kuran-senpai..._" She said pulling her hand back and placing it in her coat pocket. "Adieu." She said nodding before turning and walking away. He watched her for a minute before turning and proceeding to his classes.

"_Kaname-sama... who is that girl?_" Another night class student asked the boy.

"_We don't have her kind here in Japan. She is a Vampire Tester... similar to a Vampire Hunter, only with different skills..._" Kaname explained to the classmate. "_I would advise you stay away from her as much as possible, or else you may make a mistake... They are devious, and vile people._"

"_Kaname-sama... what is she doing at Cross Academy then?_"

"_There was an incident the other day in London. I'm on the site for Vampire Testers... It's like their newspaper... I have it translated into Japanese..._" Kain Akatsuki spoke, "_This is what it says..._

_Top Tester Alice Wood has been reported to be in Japan as of last nights incident involving American Tester Michael Porter. Porter has been reported to have lost himself to a_Kao Nusumu _and is now apart of the vampire society, and has fled from London as of last night. Not much is known of what happened, but eye witness William Fredrickson, a vampire that was caught in the testers trap, reported that the _Kao Nusumu_that had taken over Porter had been called Edward Jenkins. Soon after Wood left the building, many attacks happened on the unexpected non-vampires at the club where Wood and Porter were reported to have been._

_When speaking to Wood's brother Nicholas Wood, he reported about Alice Wood being bitten, but is taken care of. Of Wood's current where-abouts are kept under the ropes from possible attacks while she tries to grow into a normal teenager and away from the Tester Council and Vampire society. If anyone knows anything about Wood's where-abouts, or Jenkin's where-abouts, please contact London Tester Site._"

"_She is dangerous to us all then..._" Takuma said as he let out a sigh. "_We need to thank the chairman for not putting her as a prefect..._"

"_Or else we'd all be toast..._" Ruka said, "_What are we suppose to do then, Kaname-sama?_"

"_She won't interact with us unless we give her a reason too... She won't appear outside our dormitories like those day class students do, and as long as no one crosses paths with her, we should all be at a safe distance..._" Kaname informed them.

"Learn about me... Night class..." Alice said as she stopped and looked up at the window where the night class students stood around talking. "Fear my name, fear my nature, and be sure I don't catch you..." She turned, her black curls flipping over her shoulder, "Because I have ever right to kill you all..." And with that said, she left to her dormitory for the night.


End file.
